A long Dreams
by Avika Uchiha
Summary: Apakah dunia yang naruto tempati setelah jatuhnya ia kesungai saat menolong seseorang dari pencopetan hanya sebuah mimpi? #EVENTIsekaiFNI


**Disclaimer ~ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A long dreams**

 **Genre ~ Fantasy, Romance DLL**

 **Rate ~ T**

 **Warning ~ Typo, OOC, DLS**

.

#EVENT_Isekai_FNI

.

Naruto pov

"ahahahaha mati kau"

Gggrrrrrraaaaaaaaaa

"hanya sisa satu jurus lagi dan kau akan..."

Game over

"ehhhh curang aku bahkan belum menunjukan jurus terhebatku!!!"

Arrrgggg

Segera kulepaskan headphone yang tergantung dileherku lalu kuedarkan pandanganku pada jam yg berada disebelah komputerku.

10.03

"ooohh baru jam sepul.. ehh jam sepuluh? Ahh sial aku terlambat!!"

Segera kumatikan komputerku dan kuambil tas yang tergantung dibelakang pintu lalu kupasang sepatuku tak lupa juga kukunci flat yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalku selama 8 tahun itu.

Segera kupacu kakiku pada stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang berada tak jauh dengan tempat tinggalku.

Setelah masuk kedalam kereta segera kuedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong dan kulangkahkan kakiku ketempat duduk itu.

"akhirnyaaaa..."

Setelah sedikit meluruskan kakiku kuedarkan pandanganku pada orang orang yang berada dalam kereta.

Hari ini kereta tidak terlalu sesak dengan anak anak sekolahan tentu saja memangnya siapa anak sekolahan yang berangkat pada jam segini.. kecuali aku pastinya.

Hanya ada aku, seorang pria tua, perempuan muda yang tengah bersama anaknya dan sebuah keluarga kecil.

Melihat keluarga kecil itu membuatku terkenang oleh keluargaku..

Orang tuaku yang telah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan 8 tahun yang lalu dan kakekku yang telah meninggal setelah kami tinggal selama 2 tahun bersama.

Suara pintu kereta yang terbuka menyadarkanku dari lamunanku lalu segera kulangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari kereta setelah keluar dari kereta kupacu lagi lariku agar segera sampai ketempatku menimba ilmu.

"hah hah hah sebentar lagi...ehh apa itu"

Kulihat ada dua orang pria yang tengah menarik tas seorang perempuan..pencopetan!!

"oiiii!!"

Lalu dua orang pria itu lari setelah mendapatkan tas perempuan itu segera saja kukejar mereka persetan dengan sekolah bagiku ini lebih penting.

Lalu saat berada dijembatan kutangkap salah satu dari mereka lalu pria yang satu lagi berhenti berlari untuk menolong temannya yang tengah berusaha melepaskan diri dari diriku.

"kembalikan tas itu!!!"

"keh jangan ikut campur!!dan lepaskan temanku!!"

"kembalikan dulu tas itu dan akan kulepaskan temanmu"

"arrrgg lepaskan aku!!"

"setelah temanmu mengembalikan tas itu"

"Baiklah ini"ujarnya seraya melemparkan tas itu pada ku

Segera saja ketangkap tas itu dan kulepaskan peganganku pada salah satu pencopet itu lalu kubalikkan badanku untuk kembali pada perempuan tadi.

Tapi tepat saat aku akan melangkahkan kakiku tanpa kusadari salah satu pria itu mendorongku pada sungai dibawah sana dan sebelum aku kembali dari rasa terkejutku hanya rasa dingin dan sesak yang kurasa

"hahahaha rasakan itu"

"ayolah sudah cepat sebelum seseorang datang"

 _'inikah akhir hidupku...'_

Dan detik berikutnya hanya gelap yang menyapa...

 _A long dreams_

Normal pov

"Ugghhh dimana aku?"

Kalimat itu adalah kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari bibir seorang pemuda yang baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Kelopak matanya mengerjab berkali kali, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang berlomba masuk kedalam netranya.

' _Putih_ '

Itulah yang pertama kali tertangkap di netranya ketika ia membuka mata.p

Tunggu!

Apakah ia sudah mati?

Tapi.. jika ia sudah mati mengapa ia masih merasakan rasa sakit

Ehh..putih?apakah ia tengah berada dirumah sakit?jika memang iya siapakah yang menolongnya?apakah perempuan itu?

krieet

Pintu yang dibuka melempar paksa pemuda itu dari lamunan analisisnya

"naruto-kun!!! Kau sudah sadar!!" Ucap seorang perempuan berambut merah muda seraya terkejut

Pemuda itupun kembali tersentak. Dalam benaknya ia bertanya tanya siapakah perempuan itu?apakah aku mengenalnya?lalu.. mengapa ia bisa mengenalku?

Perempuan itupun segera mendekati tempat berbaringku ini.

"naruto-kun bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah masih ada yang sakit? Ayolah bicaralah sesuatu!!" desak perempuan berambut tak wajar itu

"siapa kau?"

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama terdiam kalimat itulah yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar, terlihat perempuan itu terkejut, bahkan ia sampai mundur beberapa langkah, pandaran kecewa sungguh terlihat pada netra indahnya.

Sementara disisi lain, pemuda itu berjengit heran. _apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?_

Lalu tiba tiba tawa sang perempuanpun meledak

"Apa kau bercanda? Oh candamu sungguh tidak lucu hahahahaha"

Tapi lama kelamaan tawa itupun berubah menjadi tawa hambar dan nampak linangan air mata turun membasahi pipi mulus sang gadis.

"kau.. sungguh tak mengingatku? Aku temanmu,aku sakura"lirih sang perempuan. Raut kekecewaan nampak sangat mendominasi wajah cantiknya.

"sa..sakura?"tanya pemuda itu seraya mengingat ngingat

Brak

Tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka secara kasar dan nampak seorang wanita berambut pirang dan memiliki netra sewarna madu dari balik pintu itu.

"naruto!!! Akhirnya kau sadar juga" desah wanita itu

"tsunade-sensei"lirih perempuan yang mengaku bernama sakura itu

 _A long dreams_

Sementara itu ditempat lain

"Prajurit keamanan istana datang menghadap, yang mulia" ujar seorang pria berbalut baju zirah kerajaan konoha. Bersimpuh hormat pria itu ketika telah tepat dibelakang seorang pemuda tegah berjubah emas

Tanpa membalikkan badannya, pemuda itu hanya mengeluarkan titahnya "hn, katakan"

"Baik Yang Mulia, seorang utusan dari tempat perawatan kerajaan datang menghadap untuk melaporkan sesuatu pada yang mulia"

'perawatan kerajaan?mungkinkah..'

Butuh beberapa waktu hingga sang pemuda membalikkan badan.

Ukiran wajah sang pemuda yang terpahat sempurna seketika tampak oleh netra para dayang yang berusaha mencuri pandang. Sang pemuda-Uchiha Sasuke atau yang dipanggil Yang Mulia oleh sang prajurit keamanan istana itupun mulai melangkah setelah sebelumnya ia mengeluarkan titahnya.

"Katakan padanya untuk menungguku di ruang utama kerajaan"

"Baik yang mulia" ujar sang prajurit sebelum ia meninggalkan sang raja untuk melaksanakan titahnya

setelah sampai di ruang istana sasukepun segera duduk pada kursi tahtanya sedangkan sang prajurit utusan pun yang telah bersimpuh hormat sejak sang raja mulai menyampaikan laporannya.

"Hormat saya Yang Mulia, hamba adal.."

"langsung saja"sela sasuke

"Baik Yang Mulia, hamba diberi amanah untuk menyampaikan kepada Yang Mulia bahwa panglima perang telah sadar dari tidur panjangnya Yang Mulia"

Sasuke tertegun sejenak sebelum ia berucap "hn, Pergilah"

"Baik Yang Mulia" ujar sang prajurit sebelum ia pergi

Setelah sang prajurit pergi, sasuke hanya terdiam dengan wajah datarnya tapi jika diperhatikan lebih teliti akan terlihat di wajah tampannya sebuah senyum yang sangat tipis.

 _'syukurlah'_

 _A long dreams_

"hm, menurut pemeriksaanku kau boleh mulai beraktivitas kembali 2 hari lagi" ucap tsunade

"a.. ah ya terima kasih"

"hmm. Dan kau sakura temanilah dia dulu dan bantulah dirinya agar ia ingat sesuatu tentang dirinya"

"Baik Sensei"patuh sakura

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"ucap tsunade sebelum menutup pintu

Setelah Tsunade pergi dari ruang perawatan hanya bunyi kicauan burung Dan gesekan daun oleh angin yang terdengar.

"Jadi...kau benar benar lupa ingatan"Tanya Sakura

 _'Tentu saja tidak karena aku bahkan tak mengenal kalian sama sekali!!'_ inner naruto tapi tentu saja ia tak akan mengatakan itu.

"mmm yah sepertinya begitu"ucap naruto seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Jadi aku akan mulai dari tempat kita tinggal sekarang. Kita tinggal disebuah kerajaan bernama konoha dikerajaan ini kita hidup berdampingan dengan bangsa, peri, dan penyihir mungkin seperti itulah garis besarnya" jelas Sakura

 _'Yang benar saja apakah dia sedang bercanda'_ heran naruto

"kau..tidak sedang berbohongkan?? Tanya naruto

"Tidak!! aku tidak berbohong, ini nyata!" Tegas Sakura

"Dan disini kau adalah seorang panglima perang"lanjutnya

"Apaa!"

Baiklah sekarang naruto benar-benar percaya bahwa perempuan didepannya ini tengah bercanda.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Suara perempuan itu kembali menyadarkan naruto dari rasa ketidakpercayaannya.

"hn"

'Siapa lagi ini' tanya naruto dalam hati

"Nah, naruto-kun dia adalah raja dari kerajaan ini Yang Mulia Uchiha Sasuke, dan dia juga teman masa kecil kita"

"Bukankah dia juga sudah tau?" Tanya Sasuke

"Dia maksudku naruto-kun lupa ingatan sasuke-kun" lirih sakura

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya sasuke

"Bahkan tsunade-sensei pun tak tau apa penyebabnya" desah sakura

"Hn"

 _A long dreams_

"ahhh aku sungguh bosan" keluh naruto

Selama dua hari ini ia selalu didalam ruangan itu ditemani sakura yang menjelaskan segalanya tentang dunia tempat ia berada sekarang.

krieet

Pintu yang dibuka membuyarkan lamunannya

"Naruto-kun ayo kita kemasi barang-barangmu sekarang karena kau telah diperbolehkan pulang, aku telah berbicara pada tsunade-sensei tadi jadi kau tidak usah pamit lagi pada beliau" ucap sakura seraya membereskan barang-barang naruto.

"Uh baiklah"

"Nah sekarang akan kutunjukan dimana rumahmu, ayo cepat" ujarnya lagi setelah selesai dengan barang-barang itu

Setelah keluar dari tempat yang diketahui bernama tempat perawatan kerajaan itu mereka berjalan melalui jalan setapak yang ramai oleh para penduduk yang diantaranya manusia biasa, penyihir dengan tongkat mereka serta peri-peri yang berterbangan dan semua itu cukup membuat naruto terpana.

Dan akhirnya setelah berjalan cukup lama sampailah mereka dirumah yang sederhana tapi terlihat indah.

"Jadi naruto-kun disinilah rumahmu"

"Benarkah?" tanya naruto tak percaya

Sebelum sakura menjawab, seorang prajurit datang menghadap mereka.

"Hormat hamba tuan, nona"

"Ada apa" tanya sakura

"Maaf nona tuan, hamba diutus oleh Yang Mulia Raja untuk memanggil tuan panglima menghadap Yang Mulia Raja di istananya"

"ah iya, aku akan kesana" jawab naruto kikuk

"kalau begitu saya hamba pamit tuan nona"

Setelah prajurit itu tak nampak lagi dari netra mereka barulah naruto kembali bersuara.

"Jadi..sakura-san apakah kau tau dimana istana raja berada?"tanya naruto

"Aku akan mengantarmu setelah kita meletakkan barang-barangmu"ucap sakura

"Waahhh kau benar benar baik sakura-san terima kasih" riang naruto

"sama sama" ujar sakura dengan pipi bersemu

 _A long dreams_

Dua bulan kemudian

Sekarang naruto tengah berada dalam perjalanannya menuju sebuah desa diselatan kerajaan ditemani seorang peri bernama shikamaru, seorang murid tabib kerajaan-sakura dan beberapa prajurit.

 _flashback_

Setelah menghadap sang raja, mereka bertigapun minum teh bersama di pondok taman.

"Jadi Yang Mulia ada apakah gerangan hingga anda memanggil hamba?" tanya naruto

Setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar tak ada jawaban dari sasuke hingga suara tawa tertahan dari sakura yang membuyarkan keheningan itu.

"Diamlah sakura!" ujar sasuke dengan wajah tak senang

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia" ucap sakura dengan nada mengejek

Melihat interaksi keduanya naruto berjengit heran _'apakah ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?'_

"Hn, Jadi aku memanggilmu kesini untuk memerintahmu menjemput permaisuriku di desa yang berada diselatan kerajaan ini" Titah sasuke

"Tapi sasuke-kun, naruto-kun belum sembuh total!" Protes sakura

"Aku tau karena itu aku menyuruh dia menjalankan tugas ini 2 bulan lagi dan saat hari itu tiba kau akan ikut bersamanya untuk berjaga-jaga dan ajak juga shikamaru" jelas sasuke

"Sementara menunggu waktunya tiba, berlatihlah dahulu pulihlah tenagamu dan kau sakura antar dia pada kakashi sekarang" lanjut sasuke

"Baik Yang Mulia" patuh naruto

"Baik, kalau begitu kami pamit sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"Dan satu lagi sakura ceritakanlah sesuatu tentang akatsuki padanya agar ia berhati-hati" ucap sasuke dengan nada dingin

 _flashback off_

Dan setelah naruto berlatih selama dua bulan disinilah mereka, diperjalanan menuju sebuah desa yang berada disebelah selatan kerajaan.

Setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu hingga 1 hari 1 malam itu berlalu sampailah mereka pada sebuah desa yang sungguh mengagumkan dikarenakan banyaknya warna yang memenuhi desa ini.

Setelah penjaga pintu desa memperbolehkan mereka masuk dan penjaga itu mengantar mereka ketempat tinggal sang permaisuri sampailah mereka pada sebuah rumah yang lebih indah daripada rumah-rumah sebelumnya yang mereka lewati.

Tok tok tok

Setelah sakura mengetuk pintu rumah itu nampaklah seorang wanita tua.

"permisi baasan apakah kami bisa bertemu dengan hinata-sama"ucap sakura santun

"maaf nona tapi ada apakah gerangan nona ingin bertemu dengan hinata-sama?"ucap wanita tua itu

"kami adalah utusan dari Yang Mulia Raja untuk menjemput hinata-sama"

"Oh silahkan masuk" ucap wanita itu tanpa ragu-ragu setelah mendengar kalimat Yang Mulia Raja

"Duduklah dulu tuan-tuan dan nona saya akan memanggilkan hinata-sama"

"Terima kasih baasan" ucap mereka bertiga

Tak lama kemudian dari tangga tampaklah seorang perempuan muda cantik berambut indigo bernetra jernih.

"maafkan aku karena terlalu lama" suara sang perempuan yang mengalun merdu

"t..tidak masalah ratu" ucap sakura kikuk

"tidak usah terlalu formal sakura-san" ucap sang ratu

"b..baiklah"ucap sakura seraya menggaruk lengannya

Tawa kecilpun kemudian terdengar dari bibir sang ratu atau yang diketahui bernama hinata itu dan tawa itupun cukup membuat naruto tertegun sebelum akhirnya disadarkan oleh senggolan lengan shikamaru.

"Dia ratumu naruto" bisik shikamaru tajam

"Ya aku tau" ucap naruto dengan sedikit semu dipipi berkumisnya

"Jadi ada tujuan apa sehingga murid dari tabib kerajaan, panglima perang dan peri terjenius datang kegubukku yang sederhana ini" ucap hinata merendah

"Naruto" ucap sakura dengan menyenggolkan lengannya

"ah.. jadi begini hinata-sama kami diutus oleh Yang Mulia Raja untuk menjemput anda" ujar naruto

"uh. baiklah" ucap hinata dengan pandaran bahagia di netranya

"oh ya apakah kalian akan menginap malam ini?" tawar hinata

"bo.."

"Tidak hinata-sama kita akan berangkat sekarang juga" sela shikamaru

"Bukankah itu terlalu terburu-buru shikamaru-kun" protes sakura

"Kita harus segera sampai di istana sakura"

"ummm.. kalau begitu bisakah kalian menunggu sebentar aku akan bersiap" ucap hinata menghentikan pertikaian antara sakura dan shikamaru

Setelah hinata bersiap, dan berpamitan pada wanita tua itu merekapun segera melakukan perjalanan keistana.

"Hinata-sama apakah anda ingin menaiki tandu atau.." tawar naruto

"Tidak perlu tuan panglima aku akan menaiki kuda saja" jawab hinata

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup lama merekapun berhenti untuk beristirahat dan berpikir untuk melanjutkan perjalanan besok pagi saja karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

Ketika gelap mulai menyapa tiba-tiba sebuah panah melesat pada tenda yang mereka dirikan seketika itu pula mereka semua segera keluar dari tenda itu.

"Sakura lindungilah sang ratu" ucap shikamaru

"baik"

"Heiii siapa disana!" teriak naruto

seketika itu pula pasukan berjubah mengepung mereka

"Serahkan sang ratu dan kalian akan selamat!!" ujar salah satu dari mereka

"Tidak akan!"

"Baiklah, jika itu mau kalian"kemudian salah satu dari mereka memberikan kode kepada yang lain

Seketika pertarunganpun tak terelakkan lagi dan sesaat sebelum naruto dan pasukannya kalah, hinata mengeluarkan kekuatannya sebagai peri dan setelah itu pasukan berjubah itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sakura-san sebaiknya kau mengobati luka prajurit kita dan shikamaru" ujar hinata

"Baik hinata-sama" patuh sakura

Setelah hanya naruto dan hinata diluar tenda, narutopun tak bisa membendung dirinya untuk bertanya

"Yang Mulia sebenarnya... siapa mereka?" tanya naruto

"Akatsuki" jawab hinata singkat

"Akatsuki??apa itu?" tanya naruto yang tampaknya belum puas dengan jawaban hinata

"Sepertinya kabar bahwa naruto-san lupa ingatan memang benar"

"eee.. ya begitulah" jawab naruto kikuk

"Sebenarnya akatsuki adalah nama dari sekelompok penyihir yang terbentuk setelah pembantaian clan uchiha"

"Pe..pembantaian?" tanya naruto tak percaya

"Jadi seperti ini ceritanya..."

Hinatapun menceritakan kisah kelam tentang pembantaian clan uchiha kepada naruto.

"Jadi seperti itu.." ucap naruto paham

"baiklah naruto-san aku akan tidur dulu" ujar hinata seraya berdiri dan masuk kedalam tenda

Sementara naruto sendiri masih merenungi kisah yag baru saja diceritakan oleh sang ratu.

Dan setelah pagi mulai menjelang, merekapun segera melanjutkan perjalanan, hingga mereka sampai digerbang istana dan disambut oleh penjaga istana.

"Hormat kami Yang Mulia Ratu" ucap sang penjaga

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya" ujar hinata dengan tersenyum

"Yang Mulia Ratu, anda telah ditunggu oleh yang mulia raja di ruang utama kerajaan" ucap sang penjaga

"Baiklah aku akan kesana, terima kasih atas informasinya"

Kemudian mereka berempatpun segera menuju ke ruang utama kerajaan. Disana ternyata sang raja atau sasuke telah menunggu disana.

"Hormat hamba Yang Mulia, hamba telah berhasil menjemput permaisuri" lapor naruto

"hn terima kasih, sekarang tinggalkan kami berdua" titah sasuke

"Baik Yang Mulia" patuh mereka bertiga

Saat mereka bertiga telah meninggalkan ruangan itu, sasuke mulai berdiri dan menghampiri hinata

"Berdirilah ratuku.. tidakkah kau merindukanku"ujar sasuke lembut

Hinatapun mulai berdiri dan memeluk sasuke

"Sasuke-kun" lirih hinata

Sasukepun membalas pelukan dari hinata

"Kita takkan berpisah lagi ratuku"

 _A long dreams_

"Gagal?"

"Maafkan kami *-sama"

"Kalau begitu siapkan senjata terbaik kita, kita akan serang mereka saat acara itu berlangsung dan kali ini aku akan ikut dengan kalian"

"Baik, laksanakan *-sama"

Setelah itu orang yang bersimpuh tadi mulai berdiri meninggalkan orang yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya seorang diri

"Tunggu saja adikku sayang" ucapnya dengan kekehan kecil

 _A long dreams_

"Anda nampak sangat cantik hinata-sama"puji seorang perias yang merupakan bangsa peri itu

"Anda terlalu memuji" balas hinata dengan tersipu malu

Sebelum sang peri melontarkan kata-kata pujian lagi, seorang prajurit memberikan informasi bahwa acara telah dimulai.

"Baiklah hinata-sama sepertinya anda sudah harus berada di aula kerajaan mari saya temani" ucap sang peri

"Baiklah, ayo"

Tapi setelah sampai disana ternyata bukan ramainya acara yang mereka saksikan melainkan pertarungan sengit yang sudah tak bisa terelakkan lagi.

Baik itu peri, penyihir, maupun prajurit biasa berusaha melindungi junjungan mereka dari serangan musuh.

Dan tanpa disadari seseorang, ternyata pimpinan kelimpok itu sendiri telah mendekati hinata dan menodongkan pedangnya alchimernya.

"Ratu!!"

Teriakan itu menyadarkan semua orang bahwa sang ratu tengah dalam bahaya.

"ucapkan selamat tinggal pada semuanya ratu"ucap pemimpin itu dengan nada mengejek

"Niisan hentikan!!Kenapa kau selalu saja menyakiti orang yang aku sayang"teriak sasuke kepada pimpinan itu Yang ternyata adalah uchiha Itachi.

"semua itu ada alasannya sasuke" lirih itachi

"Dan maaf adikku sayang tapi aku memang harus membunuh permaisurimu" lanjut itachi dengan menodongkan pedangnya pada hinata

Setelah mengatakan itu ia pun segera menghujam hinata tepat pada jantungnya.

 _ **jleb**_

"akhhh" erang naruto

Tunggu!! naruto?? ternyata ia menjadi tameng hinata dengan cara memeluknya.

"Naruto-san" lirih hinata dengan mata terbelalak

 _ **jleb**_

kemudian disusul lagi dengan suara tusukan dari pedang hydra sasuke dan setelah itu itachi mati seketika dengan mata terbelalak tanpa sempat berteriak sekalipun

Setelah menarik paksa pedangnya dari tubuh itachi, sasukepun segera memapah naruto yang masih belum melepaskan pelukannya dari hinata.

Walaupun ada rasa cemburu memang tapi ia dengan cepat mengenyahkannya.

Setelah melepaskan pedang yang tertancap dipunggung naruto, sasukepun segera menekan luka tusukan naruto agar tidak terlalu mengerluarkan banyak darah.

"Naruto bertahanlah!! Cepat bawa tabib, penyihir atau siapapun kemarii!!" teriak sasuke keras

Setelah sekian lama penyihir, peri dan tabib berusaha menyelamatkan naruto baik dengan sihir dan keahlian mereka tapi luka dalam tubuh naruto tidak kunjung membaik.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, kami bangsa penyihir tak bisa menyembuhkan luka dari pedang alchimer itu" ujar sang penyihir termasyur

"Begitupun dengan kami Yang Mulia" ucap sang peri terkuat

"Maaf Yang Mulia, Jika penyihir dan peri saja tak bisa, apalah daya kami yang hanya manusia biasa "adu sang tabib

"lalu bagaimana ini!"ucap sasuke frustasi

Sementara itu hinata berusaha menahan isakannya didekapan sakura

"lan..jutkk..kan sa..saja per...nikk.kahan res..mi a...anda Yang Mu..lia, h..ham..hamba ha..harap a..anda dapat mem..bahagiakk.kan hi..hinata-sama"

Setelah mengatakan itu perlahan kelopak matanyapun tertutup

 _A long dreams_

"egghhh silau"

ungkapnya ketika ia mulai membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya

Matanya mengerjab berulang kali berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang berlomba-lomba memasuki netranya.

"dimana aku" tanyanya entah pada siapa

 _'putih'_

 _'apakah sekarang aku benar-benar telah mati? tapi.. eh putih??apakah aku berada di ruang perawatan lagi? apakah aku selamat dari tusukan pedang itu?apa..'_

"Tuan??Anda telah sadar??"

ah..dia baru sadar bahwa ia tak sendiri diruangan ini

"Tunggulah sebentar tuan, aku akan memanggilkan dokter" ucap sang perempuan

tunggu, rambut indigo itu dan mata itu

"Tunggu!!" sela naruto cepat

"Ya tuan?"

"Kau hinata-sama kan?" tanya naruto

"Bagaimana tuan dapat mengenaliku??" tanya sang perempuan yang diketahui bernama hinata itu terkejut

"Bagaimana aku tak mengenalimu, kau adalah orang yang akan dinikahi rajaku" _'dan orang yang kucintai'_ lanjut naruto dalam hati

"Maaf tuan saya baru pertama kali bertemu dengan anda dan saya juga tak mengenal siapa raja yang anda maksud, saya ini adalah orang yang anda tolong saat percopetan 2 hari yang lalu" jelas hinata

 _'apakah semua itu tidak nyata dan apa tadi 2 hari yang lalu? apakah selama itu aku hanya bermimpi'_ inner naruto

"Maaf tuan jika tak ada lagi yang akan tuan katakan, saya akan memanggilkan dokter"

"oh ya baiklah"ucap naruto

Setelah pintu itu tertutup, dan menyisakan naruto sendiri didalamnya, ia merenung.

' _jadi semua itu hanya mimpi??'_

Kemudian ia pun tertawa kecil yang berubah menjadi tawa yang terbahak-bahak.

"Mimpi yang sungguh panjang" ujarnya ketika tawanya sedikit mereda

.

.

 **The End**

.

 **Yosh! Minna ;'o**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga :'o. Setelah mengumpulkan niat dan mood sedemikian rupa akhirnya bisa tertulis juga fiuhh~ Oh ya vika minta maaf kepada para reader jika fic ini tidak sesuai dengan selera, tidak bagus atau bahkan jelek XD karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama vika menulis :'i Mohon dimaklumi ne! hehehe**

 **Mungkin hanya itu saja dari Vika**

 **Jaa na ;')**

 **Please review**


End file.
